1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting structure for a rotary drum dryer having annular rotation tracks which prevents spauling, flaking and pitting of the annular tracks when supported by rotating trunnion rollers. More particularly, this invention relates to a mouting structure in which each track rides on its own individual trunnion roller and which also includes thrust wheels for preventing axial movement of the dryer during rotation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known prior art mounting structures for rotary drum dryers typically include a continuous annular track near each end thereof supported by a pair of trunnion rollers in supportive contact with the face of the track. The trunnion rollers are spaced apart so that the track and dryer are cradled therein.
Rotary drum dryers are typically very large and heavy, especially so when loaded with material to be dried such as soybean meal. Typically, the material enters one end of the dryer and is conveyed to the other end for exit by internal flights and sweeps which tumble and agitate the material as well as convey it gradually toward the outlet end. Because of the extreme weight of these dryers, each single track supports half the total weight of the dryer. The weight supported by each track is transmitted to the two points where the track contacts the two trunnion wheels associated therewith.
During installation of a rotary drum dryer, installers endeavor to axially align the trunnion rollers with one another and with the axis of the dryer. It is not practical, or indeed possible, to perfectly align all three axes. As a result, each trunnion roller exhibits a slightly different wear pattern on the face of the track. These different wear patterns often cause opposed flexing on the face of the track which results in spauling, flaking, and pitting of the track face.